Night Run
by GunMaxLove
Summary: Rex hears something leaving the Ementian's small base, could it be a Friend or an Enemy?


**Night Run**

(I own nothing just the non-canon characters and there might be mistakes and I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy ;] )

Rex woke to hearing footsteps in the lobby. They've been on Earth with the Autobots and Ementians for about three or four days now and he had started memorizing all the new sounds. He pushed himself up slowly as not to draw attention to himself. Peering over the arm rest of the couch he could see a figure walking out of the room to the cold outside.

_Who the hell is that? _ Rex thought, rolling off the couch to his feet as silently as he could. If it was one of the Ementians or Jedi they would hear him. Being as careful as possible he tip-toed on the rock floor, fallowing the shadow figure out.

He pursued the figure down the slope of the volcano down into the woods. The figure changed forms, telling Rex that he was fallowing one of the Ementians. It moved through the woods for another couple of kilometers. Rex fallowed till it stopped in a small thicket.

It was beginning to become harder to keep quiet. The forest floor was littered with twigs and dried leaves. When the shadow stopped moving abruptly, he couldn't stop himself form stepping on the twigs and leaves that just had to be the loudest in the forest.

Rex ducked under a bush as fast as he could, but if wasn't fast enough.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Rex?"

_Dammit! _He cursed to himself. Standing up and making himself visible to the wolf, he walked over "Alright, you found me, and I would have been asleep hadn't you woke me up."

"I'm sorry," the wolf shifted back into its bipedal form.

Rex instantly got the butterfly feeling in his stomach when he saw who it was.

Glycerine cocked her head to one side. "Why were you fallowing me?" she asked.

"I was curious to who it was," he said, "could've have been a 'con or somethin'."

"If I were a 'con I would have been louder than what I was."

"Right!" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Why were you out here?"

"Just couldn't keep my eyes shut long enough to fall asleep. I was thinking about going into council to speak to my ancestors."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard. I mean if you're Ementian that is," placing a hand on her hip, "Well since you're here now you can keep me company." She said and continued her walking.

"What? Shouldn't we head back to base?" he asked pointing a thumb back in the direction they had come.

"The sun won't be up for another five of six hours now. Besides, I'm still itching to walk."

"Umm…okay." He jogged up to her and then slowed to her pace.

Both walked on for another four or five kilometers in silence. Glycerine was relaxed; the blue spots and streaks in her hair were more visible in the night's light. Rex was a tad nervous, but who wouldn't be when walking with someone you constantly gave you wet dreams.

He kept glancing at her, finally not being able to take the silence any longer he said, "So, umm, are you seeing anyone?" He mentally chastised himself for asking that question, what better way to say 'I like you'.

"Why?"  
>"I don't know, just curious." He said quickly<p>

Glycerine's eyes darkened slightly. "I haven't been in a relationship for sometime and I'm kinda staying out of the dating business."

"Oh," Rex silently cheered to himself. "Why?"

"All the relationships I've had with my species have never ended well."

"'My species'?" He repeated and asked pondered.

"I've been in a relationship with a Turian, but were still friends."

"Ahh," He never met a Turian before, but then again he was in unknown space.

"Were just good friends. We can still get along and depend on the other in a tight situation."

"What was bad about your other boyfriends?"

"Well, with my own kind, they cheated on me. With Garrus, the Turian, we realized that we're better off as friends." She explained.

"I'm sorry, Glycerine."

"It's not your fault that they were fucking bustards. They were losers anyway."

They walked over a small hill and came to a shallow clearing. Entering in Glycerine sat down in the center of the circle.

"What are you doing?" Rex turned and asked her.  
>"Relaxing and star gazing," she looked over to him, "You can come join if you want."<p>

"Umm, sure." He laid down nest to her and crossed his arms behind his head.

Rex thought he would hate the sight of stars but looking at these just made him feel at peace with himself. He looked over at Glycerine, who was more relaxed than he'd ever seen her before.

"I can see why you like it here so much." He said.

Glycerine cocked her head over, "What?"  
>"The stars, you always talk about how your ancestors live among them. Here, the sky seems so peaceful compared to other planets we've been on."<p>

She turned her head back and nodded, "Yeah."

A moment of peaceful silence passed between them before Rex said "How long will the Cybertronian War go on?"

"Don't know, but it wont end any time soon. They've been fighting for eons now. It won't end until every Decepticon is dead or till we have a good shot a Megatron. And I mean a shot that will guarantee that Megatron will never come back."

"I'm sorry," Rex chuckled a little, "again."

Glycerine giggled too and asked "For what?"

"You've must have seen some of your bot buddies die."

"Only one or two. Like I said, eons of war, the ones that are still alive are like even more badass than the Commando troopers. Yes, there are Autobots and Decepticons that die each day but most of the weak ones died off long ago."

"Really?"

"The only ones that are left are the ones that are strong or smart."

"That explains Perceptor then."

"Perceptor may seem weak, but he is a dead ringer with a rifle. First Aid isn't very good at fighting or with a gun, but his brothers watch his back. Bluestreak is a sniper, enough said, but also because he's with Sunstreaker he has him watching his back plus Sideswipe. Both the Twins are maniacs when on the battlefield."

"So, in a way, there like us Clones?" Rex asked, slightly unsure.

"A little, yes." Glycerine said.

"I feel like a kid compared to them, military wise."

"All they have is a little bit more training and more experience than you do, but in time and with a little bit more training from me and you'll feel like one of them."

Rex couldn't take his eyes off her. Just the mere thought of being close made him sweat. He started breathing slightly faster and he could feel himself getting hot underneath his body glove. He just hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Rex, are you okay?" Glycerine asked

_Dammit! Spirits, why do you hate me!_ "Fine, why? It's nothing really."

Glycerine just looked at him. "Bullshit! Tell me what it is or-"

"Or you'll do what?" he teased

She flipped over and sat parallel to him on his waist, "Or I'll force it out of ya." Leaning down, pressing her weight on his chest.

Rex grunted in surprise, feeling his body rush with…adrenalin? No, that wasn't what it was, it was arousal. "And how would you do that?"

Glycerine leaned her face in close to his, "I have my ways."

Sighing raggedly he said, "Fine I'll tell ya, but please, get off." Glycerine did as asked and looked down at him.

"Well?" she said with a sly smile on her face.

He got up onto his feet and looked at her knowing that she could smell his sweat and tell what his emotions were. "Well, uhh, I'm not a 100% sure how to tell you, but I'm afraid that if I do tell you then won't want to be around me."

Glycerine's smile softened, "Rex I promise you that I won't get mad or want to stay away. Your too much fun to stay away from, plus no one on my team can joke with me like _you_ can." She looked down and away, "I guess that I got somewhat of a secret of my own."

"Then let's say both of ours at the same time."

"Sounds good, on three then? One, Two, Three

**"I like you!" **both said at the same time.

Rex was amazed, and here he thought that this night couldn't get better, "Really, but you have so many options."

"Define options, because Royce and Riffraff aren't really options, to many family problems and Greer is scared of his own shadow. Trust me Rex, I don't have many options." Glycerine said laughing as she did, "And Conway wouldn't be able to leave Ementia and live here, but you…well… I don't really understand why I like you. I really can't explain my emotions toward you, just that they always come up around you. For once in my life I'm not 90 percent sure about something and it feels great!" she smiled shyly and looked away, "And you? Why do you like me? Aren't I like everything a Mandalorian male doesn't look for in a female or something?"

Rex smiled down at her; he could never live like a Mandalorian as long as he loved her. "In essence you are right about the Mando thing, but to tell you the truth I never really felt like a Mandalorian and after we first met back on Ementia and I saw how your kind lived I realized that's all I wanted and I felt like I was finally home for once in _my_ life. When I asked you to train me in the Ementian way wasn't just because I wanted to learn more, but because I wanted to know you for who you were." Both looked at each other for an uneasy moment until Glycerine spoke, voice wavering.

"Rex I have many demons I have yet put to rest and I don't want to cause you much trouble-" Rex place a finger on her lips to silence her. Closing the distance between them he hugged her tight.

"Glycerine, there is nothing I've been more sure about in my life than right now. Nothing that you've done or what others have done to you is going to scare me away. I want us to give it a try. I know we'll be putting ourselves on the line but as I'm sure that you've noticed, like I have, Maggie and Cody, Eleanor and Fives, Una and Echo, and I don't know who else is together but they are all starting a relationship and dammit I want mine to be with you."

Glycerine snuggled her head on his chest, "Rex, I love you. I want something with you, I want something more than just friendship, I want us to be together and I don't care what others think as long as I have you and we're happy."

Rex rested his head on hers and both embraced the other not speaking a word. Glycerine looked up at him; he had to have the softest brown eyes that she had ever seen.

"I want to know one thing first before we do start this relationship." She said and leaned up to him.

"I think I can guess," he leaned down and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. Closing her eyes Glycerine pushed against him and he pushed back and decided to take a leap. He darted his tongue out and Glycerine allowed instant access. Both stayed connected for a few more minutes then broke apart still giving each other light pecks.

"I have to give it to ya," Glycerine said slightly out of breath, "you kiss pretty good, for a virgin."

"Well, I hope that when were ready and are comfortable we could fix that as well." Rex said wobbling back a couple of steps. He did hope with all his heart that they would make this relationship work, but he knew they would find a way to be together without letting the others around them know.

Glycerine pulled out her cell phone, checking the time and for late night messages, and put it way as she sauntered up to him.

"We better get a move on, it'll be morning soon." She took a couple of steps before Rex came up and tangled his hand with hers. Walking down the trail that the Ementians had created over the constant patrols. They spoke on and off of the ways to hide their chemistry from the others.

"It'll be hard to hide it from my team and soon enough they'll catch on."

"I know the feeling. Growing up on Kamino with almost everyone looking like you we Clones have an acute sense to pick up on subtle shifts in behavior. Lucky me I have only a couple close brothers that'll most certainly pick up on us."

"They'll probably confront you, right? My team will ask questions but we can trust them to not say a word."

"Most likely they will ask but like your team we can trust them."

"Who of your brothers will most likely notice us?"

"Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, and Coric are the most likely but then again I could be wrong. If not them then I'll be sure to deny anyone else that asks."

"Do you think that Anakin will pick up on us? If he does then we're screwed." Glycerine said and as she did her grip tightened in Rex's hand.

"Not if we just act like simple minded friends that just so happen to be in the same ship."

"So then we have a plan do we, you come to the EET hanger or I sneak into your quarters and we spend time together then,"

"But when we're on duty we act like we have nothing more than a relationship at a friend level."

"As long as we're alone,"

"We do what ever we want." Rex finished their back and forth sentence and loved how they could read each other's minds. He let go of her hand and moved it to wrap around her waist, kissing her on her temple.

Coming closer to the _ARK_ the less they wanted to separate. Upon entering the lobby they parted with unwillingness heading back to their sleeping areas. Glycerine turned to have one final glance at Rex, he smiled and waved, mouthing to her 'I'll see you soon' and she smiled and nodded her head and continued down her dark hallway.

As soon as she was gone Rex frowned, he hated being so close to her but being so far apart all at once, he shook his head and went to the couch and laid back down. One thought flashed through is mind before drifting back to sleep, _This is going to be the beginning of our future._


End file.
